Look What You Made Me Do
Look What You Made Me Do is a song by American singer Taylor Swift and it's the lead single of her album Reputation. Lyrics I don't like your little games Don't like your tilted stage The role you made me play Of the fool, no, I don't like you I don't like your perfect crime How you laugh when you lie You said the gun was mine Isn't cool, no, I don't like you (oh) But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me— Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me do I don't like your kingdom keys They once belonged to me You asked me for a place to sleep Locked me out and threw a feast (what?) The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time I've got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined I check it once, then I check it twice, oh! Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me— Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me do I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams (Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me— Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me—) "I'm sorry, the old Taylor can't come to the phone right now "Why? Oh, 'cause she's dead!" (Oh) Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me— Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me do Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me— Ooh, look what you made me do Look what you made me do Look what you just made me do Look what you just made me do Why It Sucks # The production is dull and the beat is almost nonexistent. # The song contains lame and childish disses to either Kanye West, Kim Kardashian, and/or Katy Perry. # The chorus is annoying and is an interpolation of another terrible song, I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. # The flow is annoying and repetitive. # The chorus repeats itself for way too long. # Taylor tries to look tough but ends up looking stupid. # The music video is just boring most of the time. # There's the corny line about how "the old Taylor" is dead. Videos Taylor Swift - Look What You Made Me Do|The official music video. Taylor Swift - "Look What You Made Me Do" PARODY|Bart Baker's parody. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Taylor Swift Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Taylor Swift's Downfall Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Rip-offs Category:Internet Memes Category:Boring Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome Category:2010s Category:2017